Riddle Answers
A list of all riddles and answers used in the series Series One Vale of Dunan Week One Day Two "I am light but I can also be dark, and I am wet but I float" Hadan and Lydav failed to solve the riddle and so it continues the next day. Week One Day Three The riddle is the same as day two as it was not solved with the addition of: "...I can be any size. I can be any shape" Intho and Sejen correctly guess the answer of ''Cloud'. Week One Day Four As the riddle was solved on day three the riddle on this day is now "We can be made from sand or sea creatures. We can be made from trees or animals" Haden and Intho correctly guess the answer of ''Rocks' Riddle of the Portal "Who speaks truth may enter here" Sejen failed to solve the riddle however Haden and Intho give the correct answer of ''Truth'' Series 11 Riddle Rocks Bears Day Two What is full of holes but still holds water? Piapta and Larsai correctly guess the answer of "Sponge" They have no flesh, feathers, scales or bones. Yet they have fingers and thumbs of their own. What are they? Hanmor and Ledag correctly guess the answer of "Gloves" Stags Day One The world needs it. They generously give it, but rarely take it. What is it? Kaichir and Cersage guessed the correct answer of "Advice" I am the only thing that always tells the truth. I show off everything I see. I come in all shapes and sizes, so tell me what I must be? Scona and Sharow guessed the correct answer of "Mirror" Escape the Cage Wolves Day One I am not alive, but I grow. I don't have lungs, but I need air. I don't have a mouth, but water kills me. What am I? Syora and Ciarc correctly guess the answer of "Fire" Take off my skin and I won't cry, but you will. What am I? Dakof and Nantin correctly guess the answer of "Onion" Symbol Search Wildcats Day Two I carry my home upon my back. Though not rich, I leave silver in my track. Janra and Saris guessed the correct answer of "Snail" What gets bigger the more you take away? Janra and Saris failed to solve this riddle. The correct answer is "Hole" I have feathers that help me fly, with a head and a body but no eyes. I can point in directions and puncture wood, how far I fly depends on you. Janra and Saris failed to solve this riddle. The correct answer is "Arrow" Mary's mother had four children. April, May and June were the first three. What was the name of the fourth child? Teeja and Rygo guessed the correct answer of "Mary" What runs around the garden without moving? Teeja and Rygo failed to solve this riddle. The correct answer is "Fence" I have two bodies joined together as one. when standing still I run and run. What am I? Teeja and Rygo failed to solve this riddle. The correct answer is "Hourglass" What runs all day but never walks, often murmurs never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats? Teeja and Rygo guessed the correct answer of "River" Demon Path Wildcats day three. * There are over three hundred bones in the human skeleton. False * Some species of snail have over fourteen thousand teeth. True * The sentence "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog" uses every letter in the alphabet. True * All of your fingernails grow at the same rate. False * Goldfish need enough light to maintain the orange colour in their scales. True * The bat is the only mammal that can fly. True * A group of bees could be known as a swarm. True * A prune is another name for a dried plum. True Category:Challenges